Happy Days and Spoiled Agendas
by DancerStar308
Summary: A very poitless story that me and my sister cooked up while we were nuts... Its about the gang going to great america... yah I know, R
1. Default Chapter

W/C: ((READ THIS))

Hyper minds never cease to burp out things that make sense, example; this story. Let's get something straight before you shake your head and think to your self 'that stunk so bad it hurts and made no sense'.

Number one- This takes place in 2005. Number two- The Curtis's and the gang are some how on a vacation in IL and are staying at a motel in Mchenry. And Number three- We are very hyper at the moment (me and my sister). Well, enjoy it all the less. Here it goes…

Happy Days and Spoiled Agendas

PonyBoy waited impatiently in his seat for his brothers and friends to get into the car. Today was an exciting day, because Pony was going to an amusement park for the first time.

The anxious eight year old (AN: yes, we changed him to eight…) looked out the window avoiding its touch because it was blazing hot from the summer air.

He saw his brothers and his four best friends walk out the door of the tiny motel they were staying at, like they didn't even care they kept him waiting for a long wait of 2 minuets. That seems like two hours when your excited don't cha know!

A toothy grin swept across Pony's face and he slid down in his seat, buckling up. The door swung open and in came the group.

Soon, everybody was buckling in.

"What took so long?" Pony piped up. Soda grinned at his little brother.

"What do you mean so long? Pony we were in there for like 3 minuets"

"Two…" Pony corrected him, not noticing he just un-proved his point. Soda laughed and ruffled his hair.

They all soon pulled up into a crowed parking lot. They were already in awe from seeing all the roller coasters from the view that they were peering from.

They all jumped out of the car like excited rabbits and made their way towards the entrance to the Park.

"So, how fun do you think Great America will be? (AN: We go to Great America every year being its only 20 minuets away so I know the whole park by heart!)" Soda asked his brother, watching his sibling take in everything in amazement.

Pony swung his head over to Soda and smiled. They went to the ticket buying place (AN: aren't we scientific).

Darry had almost fainted from the bill but everybody pitched in to afford it, including Pony (he gave a proud donation of 10 cents). They had enough money to afford just the main meals through out the day, and maybe a snack or two for the kid.

They soon all had their tickets and were walking inside the park. There were people everywhere they turned and so many things to do or just look at.

"So, what do you guys wanna do first?" announced Darry.

"How about that one?" Steve asked, pointing to a huge roller coaster that was coated with blue and yellow paint.

"WHOA! LET'S GO ON THAT ONE DARRY!" Soda shouted, and Steve and him ran towards it. They didn't even think twice before they raced over.

"Wait you two!" Darry shouted. They caught up with them. The line was VERY long and seemed to stretch for miles.

"Hey look Dar, it's called the superman!" Two Bit laughed. Darry looked at the sign, it read 'Superman'.

"Holly- Look at that line though!" Dally remarked. Soda sighed and kicked the ground.

"Let's look around a little more…" Darry suggested. They all perked their heads up and nodded.

They continued walking along, in awe at everything. Darry pulled out the park map and looked through it, it was a huge park!

"Omigosh… Umm, how about we split into two groups?" he asked. They all starred at him and agreed.

"Sooo, Pony and who else will come with me?" Darry stated.

"I will…" Johnny quietly spoke up. Darry nodded. "Sooo, meet in two hours" he told them. So he left and let the 4 trouble making boys do there thing while they did theirs.

((What's happening with Two Bit, Dally, Soda, and Steve- lets call them team one))

"Holly crap, this place is huge… Let's sit down…" Two Bit said, after 5 minuets of walking.

"Not used to so much exercise eh bum?" Soda snorted, checking out a blonde walking by.

"You know me to well…" Two Bit played along. "Man, check out these chicks…"

"I know! They are every where!" Steve said.

"Let's go find something to ride…" Soda commented. Dally looked bored out of his mind… party pooper!

They soon came across the Whizer ((how do you spell that?)). "Ha, check out the ride! Its small!" laughed Soda. They all chuckled and agreed.

"Wanna ride it?" asked Two Bit. They all laughed and nodded, except Dally.

"Oh heck no guys…" he chuckled.

"Oh heck yes…" Steve grinned. They got in line and started the long wait that would put meaning into long…

w/c: lol, we are hyper and crazy we know… there's more… we just-oh never mind… Well, read and review our pathetic story: ) it's much appreciated… Me, as Megan, have a REAL story coming soon… Well… Even though my sister wrote this it's going under my author thing… well… bye!


	2. Were off to ride The Whizer!

W/C: WE ARE BACK- By popular demand that is. You seemed to enjoy the last chappie so, enjoy!

_When we last left our greasers, they were getting ready to get in line for the Whizer. Where are they now? In line for the roller coaster known as The Whizer._

The group stood impatiently, waiting for _some _sign of movement in the forever-lasting line.

"Oh, come on! What are they doing?" Two Bit finally spoke for them all. Soda shrugged and blew a loose piece of hair that fell in his face. He then heard girly giggles.

He turned around and saw two blondes, standing there with their anorexic bodies showing off their belly buttons. One popped her gum and smiled at the greaser.

Soda smiled back and nudged Two Bit with his shoulder. "Check it out…" he whispered. Two Bit looked at the girls.

"Omigosh…" he almost yelled. Dally turned at his voice.

"What the heck, man?" He snapped. Two Bit pointed at the girls and they giggled ((the girls we mean)). Dally whistled and smiled dangerously at them. He tapped Steve's shoulder and he had the same reaction as the rest.

The girls then whispered something into each others ear and then giggled again.

"Hello, misters', will you move up?" a young voice then asked them. The group looked down at a little girl holding a stuffed tweedy.

They all looked forward and noticed that there was a BIG gap between them and the people before them.

"Oh, now they move up…" Two Bit commented and they continued waiting.

After what seemed like hours they had reached their turn on the ride. Steve sat with Dally, Two Bit sat by himself, and Soda sat with- wait… One of the blondes? How did that happen?

Well, if we look back, there was some moving around in the lines… Yeah. Well, anyhoo.

Two Bit squealed like a school girl jokingly as the ride began to move. He tapped Steve on the shoulder and he looked back with a sour face.

"What's with you?" Two Bit asked the sour-faced greaser.

"We waited this long for- Dally! Quit moving!" Steve snapped.

"Well, if it weren't for your big - ((we have cut a simple line out of this for the safety of young children. That will be all)) I wouldn't be so squished." Dally cussed at Steve. The two were stuffed to the bone in the tiny seats.

Two Bit rolled his eyes then looked forward, noticing they were halfway up the hill.

"So, lemme get this straight, your real name is- Soda?" the blonde asked Soda as the roller coaster chugged up the hill. He nodded and leaned back.

"Oh, Im scared of hills…" the girl then whined, looking down at the ground as they got higher, and higher and higher.

"Don't worry, Im here…" Soda worked his charm and put his arm around the girls shoulder. We smiled at him and then looked down again. Then Soda looked over at the ground, oh so far down below.

He gasped and then noticed that he wasn't a fan of heights either. He gulped and then looked forward, noticing they were right about to go down…

"WHOO!" Two Bit cheered as the ride- went down? The ride seemed to be going slow.

"What's this crap!" Dally yelled. Then, the ride speeded up and went down- fast.

Two Bit now screamed and Steve hollered. Dally just tried not to show any "fun" emotion. Soda smiled and the blonde screamed, just as load as Two Bit.

The Whizer flew along the tracks. Up down, up down… _Swooooshhhh_! Turn after turn got faster and faster. Screams and yells could be heard and then the Whizer came to its finality.

The coaster ran across the tracks in a spiral, gaining speed. A bump then came and shocked all the _new comers_ of the ride.

The ride came to a slow speed and then traveled up its final hill. The station could be seen.

Steve hollered again and Two Bit clapped his hands excitedly. Dally remained bored, or so he seemed. Soda smiled at the blonde but she turned away, upset for no reason.

They group got off the small coaster and stretched out there legs. The blonde stomped off, leaving Soda speechless. What was with her? Well, even though we are the authors of this fic, we don't even know. Sorry.

Soda shrugged it off and the greasers continued to scan the park for activity. What else would await them? Stay tuned for chapter three!

W/C: We enjoyed that chapter, did you? Well, tell us through a review. Thanks to everyone who did review this pointless, silly fic. It makes us happy.


	3. Pony! OMG

W/C: Coffee, Coffee! We drank coffee! Now we hyper! So we decided to update this story!

Ahhh, we back at Six Flags. After an "exhausting" break from explaining the tale of Happy Days and Spoiled Agendas, I decided to come back from my break and tell more of the story. Lemme guess, you didn't even know I existed! Well, shows how much you care! No one cares about us narrators! We are just there to help explain things. Well, "NAH NAH!" Well, anyhoo. When we last left our – urg – heroes. They had just left the Whizer. And what a fascinating experience that was. But, what about group two? What sort of obstacles has visited them?

"Darry, I really gotta go!" Pony whined as he danced around in the line. They were right about to get on the Octopus. Darry sighed in an angry fashion. They had been waiting for like – 15 minutes. And NOW, he has to go potty! HE HAS TO GO! Why didn't he go before they got in line?

"Hold it!" Darry snapped. He wasn't going to ruin this. In the first line they were in, Pony was hungry and he needed something to eat right then and there. On the second, he got scared and decided he didn't want to go on the ride. And in this line – he has to go to the stupid bathroom. Who pays this kid to be like this?

"But, Darry!"

"Shoot, Pony! You ain't blowing this ride! No way! We are gonna get on this one – then you can go!"

"But, But!"

"Next!" the operator of the ride called out. Darry tugged at Pony's hand and they speed walked to the ride's seats.

Darry pulled the latch over the three ((yes, Johnny is there. How could we forget him)) and sighed. Pony kept on twitching and making… strange, weird faces. The operator came up and checked their bar. It bounced up as soon as he touched it.

The man grunted and pushed it down. It went back up. He grunted even loader and pushed it back down. It went back up – again. He pulled his hair and slammed it down. It broke… oh, swell.

He turned around and started mumbling things that we couldn't even make out. He turned back around. His cheeks were painted a creepy red and his eyes were screaming.

"You're gonna have to move…" he whispered, through clenched teeth. Darry nodded and they moved to the next car.

The operator started to carry the poll back. The weight if the poll started to shift forward and caused the man to trip. He sprang back up, embarrassed by children giggles and scurried over to the operator thing-a-ma-bobber ((told ya we were scientific!)).

He pushed the green button and the ride started. "Darry! I still gotta"

"Hold it!" Darry replied in a flash. Pony bit his lip and the ride began to move.

It went around in a circle, the cars began to spin. Every thing was going fine…

The ride started to go up, all the while spinning. Darry smiled and Johnny's eyes got wide with excitement. Pony remained to bite his lip, holding his crotch tightly trying to stop the urge to urinate.

The Octopus got faster, and the circuits told it to go up, then down, and control the spinning. Darry yelled with pleasure and Johnny quietly sounded a yelp of delight. Pony closed his eyes, wishing it wasn't going so _fast_.

Their long hair started to blow in the wind. The air felt good against Darry's sweaty brow. He had been waiting for this sort of enjoyment all day. And then…

He felt a warm puddle form around his behind. His eyes shot out of their sockets and he looked at Pony. Who looked content and pleased. Oh my…

Darry screamed with disgust and held in his rage; which commanded him to beet his little brother silly. "PONY!"

Johnny then felt it to. He looked down and squeaked "ewww!".

"Pony! Gosh darn it!"

"I had to go! I told you!"

"I told you to hold it!"

"But I couldn't"

The ride then slowed down. It came to a halt and the bars came up. "C'mon!" Darry commanded. The three hopped out. Replacing were they were sitting was a huge wet spot. Wow.

They left in a hurry, all three of their bottoms soaked. As they got farther away, they could all hear a little girl squeal like a piglet.

"Mommy! My butts all wet!" Darry quickened his pace, causing Pony, who was being pulled along, almost tripped.

"Where are we going?" Johnny quietly asked.

"On a water ride. It's the only place to get cleaned of, and provide an excuse for our wet bottoms. Pony, I can't believe you!"

"Sorry…" And with that, they scurried off to Splash Water Falls. A place where they would meet up with some familiar faces…

W/C: Chapter three is completed. WHOO! That was fun to write. But everything is fun when you are hyper! If you have any requests, we will take them! We are already gonna use the one from Pippin-666. Thanks, dude! Well, we are off to see the Wizard. Or, well, whatever! PEaCe!


End file.
